Suspicions
by XxSephFanxX
Summary: Cloud keeps denying it, but Zack knows there’s something between him and Sephiroth. And he is determined to find out what that might be. SephxCloud


**Here's another little SephxCloud for you all! ^^**

**I've been on a roll with getting these fics written lately, so I'll try to keep that up.**

**This one's very short, I know, but I didn't want to turn it into some massive story. I just wanted to keep it short and sweet.**

**WARNINGS: SephxCloud, yaoi, all that fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.**

**

* * *

** Although Cloud swore it wasn't true, Zack knew something was up.

And he was going to find out what.

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing going on between you and Seph?" He asked for the millionth time as he escorted Cloud down to the General's house. Cloud wasn't allowed to have a car, seeing as he was a first-year Cadet and all, and Zack wouldn't even let anyone near the driver's door of his brand-new red sports car (complete with tailpipes and fancy racing stripes), so that was that. But Zack was glad to have volunteered to give Cloud a lift to his lessons. Otherwise, he'd never even suspected that there was something more to his friend's supposed student/teacher relationship with Sephiroth.

The first and most blatantly obvious sign that something was amiss was that Sephiroth was holding the lessons at his house. What was wrong with the music room at the Academy? He knew for a fact that nobody ever used the music room on a Saturday afternoon. When he had asked Sephiroth about it, he had given him the bullshit that he 'preferred not to spend any more time at the Academy than needed.' Yeah, right. Back when he'd taught the advanced math courses, Sephiroth had spent a good chunk of his weekends grading tests and planning lessons and all that happy fun stuff. No way in hell was Zack ever going to believe that the General couldn't bear to spend an hour once a week for violin lessons at the Academy.

"For the _last_ time, Zack," behind his thick glasses, Cloud rolled his eyes at the dark-haired man, "General Sephiroth is just my violin teacher. And that's _it_." But every denial added to Zack's suspicions.

"Okay, if you say so…" Zack teased his friend, reaching over to pat him roughly on the head. "Even though it's just you and him in that big house _all alone-"_

"Zack," Cloud warned, his cheeks now flushing, _"Shut up."_

"Ouch," the older man pretended to be hurt. "You can say whatever you want, but I don't and never plan on believing anything you say about it. Just so you know." He cracked a mischievous grin as he turned onto Sephiroth's road.

Cloud shot him one of the most chilling looks he'd ever received. "There is _nothing_ and never will be anything going on between me and him, and that's _final._" He unbuckled his seatbelt as Zack pulled up in front of the General's house.

"Never say 'never'." Zack was going to leave it at that, but he just couldn't. "Well, if you say so. At least now I know that you're not just using me to drop you off at Seph's on the weekend so you two can-"

"I am not!" Cloud protested as he hopped out of the car, grabbing his violin case from the backseat. "Just let it go already!"

"Okay," Zack sighed. "I just don't wanna come pick you up and find you two all over each other-"

"ZACK!" The blond yelled as he slammed the door shut, his cheeks now a deep red. "Oh yeah? What about that time at the beach house when you and Aerith were-"

"Whoa, whoa," Zack cut off his friend before he could finish. "That has nothing to do with this." Actually it did, but he wasn't going to let Cloud turn this on him.

Cloud gave him final menacing glare before storming up the driveway, visibly pissed off beyond belief. Zack grinned.

"HAVE FUN WITH YOUR_ LOVER!" _

He caught the look of sheer rage on Cloud's face before speeding off down the road. Zack hadn't meant to go quite that far, but he was nearly in stitches anyway. He knew that Cloud knew that he knew that the blond was indeed hiding something, and it made the Cadet all the more fun to tease.

But he'd probably pay for it later.

* * *

The second reason for Zack's suspicions?

Whenever he came to pick Cloud up, his blond friend always seemed rather… bouncy. He'd jump into Zack's car, an enormous grin plastered on his face, making Zack all the more suspicious. Violin lessons weren't _that_ fun…were they?

"Have a good time?" Zack asked, fully aware that his question had more than one meaning.

"Yep." Cloud smiled, brimming with joy. And he left it at that.

It was the only answer Zack had ever managed to get out of Cloud. If he was so insanely happy from violin lessons, how could he just answer 'yep' and not say another word about it?

Then he would pull out of the driveway, as Cloud gave a cheerful wave goodbye to his teacher. Every single week, Sephiroth would stand on his doorstep and wait until Zack pulled out of the driveway. He may just be being polite, but it seemed very… un-Sephiroth-like. Since when did he give a damn about seeing anyone off? It was yet another reason Zack could add to his suspicions.

At first, Zack had originally thought that the whole "violin lesson" thing had just been a front so that they would have an excuse to meet once a week for their little romantic rendezvous. But he'd quickly abandoned that idea once he'd heard Cloud practicing his violin in his dorm room one afternoon. After all, who would go out and buy a new violin and books and stuff if they weren't really going to use it? And he'd remembered Cloud mentioning a few times that it had always been his dream to learn to play violin. It was a pretty legit reason for taking lessons, and therefore Zack had no arguments against it.

"Learn any new songs?" Zack pressed. He couldn't just flat out ask 'So what's going on between you and Seph?' Well, he could, but he didn't want Cloud to put his guard up too early until he was sure that the blond and his General were actually involved.

"Yep."

Zack sighed and decided to let it go for the day.

* * *

Even though it was absolutely none of his business, Zack decided that he was finally going to uncover the truth about Cloud and Seph's secret relationship. And he had the most perfect, innocent cover-up to get away with it.

It couldn't hurt to show up ten minutes early, right?

He pulled up onto Sephiroth's driveway, as he did every other Saturday. But instead of waiting patiently in his car, he put it in park and hopped out. What was the harm in wandering around for a little, admiring the lovely garden Sephiroth had planted by his window? And, lucky for him, the curtains had been pulled open. Zack tip-toed over to the window and crouched down low, not wanting to give his stalkerish antics away.

At first it was tough to see inside the house, seeing as there was a giant glare on the window. Zack didn't want to press his face up to the glass, so he had to make a little sun visor with his hands and squint into the window hard.

As he concentrated more, he realized that he could make out the shapes of Cloud and Sephiroth in the room. He ducked down a little lower, not wanting to be seen.

By the time his eyes were completely focused on the room inside, Zack let out a gasp.

His suspicions had been right on the mark.

Never had Zack seen either of his friends in such a passionate kiss. Sephiroth had an arm wrapped around the Cadet's lower back, enveloping him in a close embrace. Cloud rested his hands on the General's shoulders, standing on tip-toe in order to reach the much taller man.

Zack averted his gaze from the window and headed back to his car, beginning to feel like a Peeping Tom. He didn't want to watch his friends making out at all; he just wanted some good solid evidence that Cloud and Sephiroth were indeed an item. And now that he had it, that was all he wanted to see of his best friends. It should have weirded him out, but he couldn't help but just feel happy for the both of them.

He climbed back into his car and turned the radio on, a look of satisfaction on his face. His mission had been accomplished.

He was still grinning by the time Cloud met him outside on the driveway, all set to go.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked Zack after he slid into the passenger seat.

"Nothing," Zack answered innocently, throwing the car into reverse. There was no way he was going to let on to what he knew now. "How did lessons go?"

"Fine," Cloud answered as he waved to his teacher once last time before the car rolled off of the driveway and into the street. "And I'm _not_ involved with the General at all, if that was your next question."

"I wasn't going to even ask," Zack replied teasingly.

He knew the truth, and that was all the satisfaction he needed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! =D**


End file.
